


【TSV】KnockKnock

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: n设ABO，B羊O橘，关系非常诡异的两人，传统艺能BEB互攻背景，BE实质内容涉及，两人都和别人做过。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	【TSV】KnockKnock

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠有（fei）点（chang）sjb的羊橘，不（hen）太（bu）正常的两个人，慎入慎入，想写出那种橘对羊总想进一步而羊对橘总想退一步的感觉（多半写不出来）最后强行点题（笑不出来  
> ⚠n设ABO，B羊O橘，严格意义上的互攻，有实质性BE描写，但E想上B，而且他之后会付诸行动。大概是他们大学时期的故事，很咸湿，很不ntxl，写得很柴很柴，是没有揉弦的老柴（哈哈）有两人和不同的人doi的侧面描写，没有直接描写，请选择是否食用  
> ⚠声明：我们不支持且不认同STK行为，如果在您身边出现这种情况请直接报/警，再好看的脸都是变态，但其实写到最后已经没有STK的部分了（躺平  
> ⚠错字、乱用的地得警告、语文没学好模板  
> 首先非常感谢您的观看！  
> 灵感来源于我的真朋友那期（？

Brett最近总有种毛毛的感觉，像是有什么东西舔舐他的后颈，但按理来说他是Beta，并不需要像Omega一样在乎他的性腺，加上他身边一个Eddy作为Omega都大大咧咧地没什么感觉，整日活蹦乱跳不带颈环让他头疼，他也就没把这当回事儿。  
Omega又发情了，哭哭啼啼地让Brett给他带干净的衣服来。见到Brett就直接一个熊扑上来，鼻涕眼泪全往对方的衣服上擦，Brett左忍右忍没忍住，一把把人撕开，但面对着那张可怜兮兮的脸还是叹了口气掏出纸巾胡乱擦了一把。  
“要找人吗？”他一屁股坐在休息室里唯一一张床上，Omega的味道熏得他头晕，但这已经是他难得能接受的味道了，Eddy满脸潮红，晃晃悠悠坐在他身边感觉一副要晕了的模样，胡乱摇了几下头。  
这也不是第一次了，Brett低头看他终于好好带起的颈环，摩挲了几下破旧的皮带，这还是几年前Omega刚分化时Brett着急忙慌随便在街边小店买的，一向爱漂亮的人居然一直没换。  
发情中的性腺经不起一点刺激，Eddy埋进膝盖间的脑袋一颤，Brett刚反应过来在心里喊了句不好泪眼朦胧的人就直接抬起头来，凶巴巴地吼他，“干嘛！性骚扰啊！你上我吗？”  
Omega的腿颤巍巍的，浑身像从水里捞起来一样，似乎真的一下又被激起了情潮。Beta虽然没有发情期，信息素也很淡但也不是没有。事实上在Omega发情期的时候任何人都不要接触的才好，但Eddy和Brett就像忘了这个常识一样，一个人敢叫一个人也就真的敢来，这事说出去大概十个人有十个要说离谱，然后认定他们是炮友。  
“…抱歉。”Brett老老实实地道歉。顺便把屁股挪远了一点，然而下一秒Eddy就狠狠瞪着他，又凑上来了。  
“你干嘛啊？不是怕我强奸你吗？”Brett发笑。  
“给我点信息素啦，”Eddy斜着眼睛瞪他，眼角有泪痕和红潮，这一眼也让他终于看上去像个撩人的Omega了，他把脖子架在相叠的胳膊上，不知在对着什么地方发呆。学校里的休息室隔音并不好，从不知道什么地方不断传来不同的Omega们或是呻吟或是喘息的声音，听得Brett也有些躁动，倒是身边这个，他悄悄看了眼身边好像都快睡着了的Eddy，默默把眼神放在手机上。

和Party小王子Brett不一样，身为Omega的Eddy并不经常有那么多桃花，大部分人把他和Brett当做一对是一个原因，Eddy不愿意发展才是其中更重要的原因。和普世价值观的Omega并不一样，Eddy Chen显然更在意自己的社会性别，他喜欢女孩子、偏好东亚审美的白皙高挑，有些大男子主义、毫不掩饰对Omega性别的厌恶、尊重同伴的性取向，但对于男性无论是Alpha还是Beta都敬谢不敏，这大概也是他无论如何都不在发情期里寻找伙伴的原因——他对于女性Alpha也没有多高的接受度。  
“你可真是太古板了，小Omega。”彼时Brett正在和一个男性Alpha约会，他习惯性带人来Eddy面前转一圈，当时不知道怎么突然聊到了这方面的话题，Eddy本也就是看在他的面子上随口多说了几句，结果这位大Alpha主义的男Alpha这句话一出口Brett马上知道要完蛋。他立刻把身边的Alpha往后推，死死盯着眼前一瞬间面无表情的Eddy，毫无意外看到了对方攥紧的拳头和死死咬紧的嘴唇。  
好家伙。这真是在地雷场里挑了个最容易炸的踩上去了。  
他当时其实也就是下意识把刚认识的人往后推，内心里其实想的是可真别打架伤了手，然而他的发小是毫无意外地理解成了他对对方的回护，眼眶一红转身就跑了，只留下头疼不已的Brett和这个时候才反应过来的踩地雷小能手。  
“我也不是那个意思…”对方和他解释的时候满脸写满了不在乎，Brett见惯了这种看似戏谑实则轻蔑的大Alpha们——这种态度甚至没有Eddy来的可爱——他一把推开还打算凑上来甜言蜜语的人，开始头疼地思考该怎么去哄自己敏感又“脆弱”的发小了。  
那次Eddy可以说相当硬气，他铁了心要躲人的时候就连Brett都很难找得到他，一周还好，当第二周还找不到人的时候，本来还很有些愧疚的Beta倒是烦躁起来，心里腹诽着对方的小气，很理直气壮地想又不是我说的，躲我干嘛？接着终于在一个中午把人堵在了他们常去的咖啡店。  
后来具现场的围观同学们描述，他们看到Brett的脸色的时候以为Eddy出轨了，“还是出轨的一个Omega！”对方振振有词地补充，“我当时都以为你要说‘连一个Omega都能绿我了！’”  
那严格意义上来说也不算吵架，只是Brett面无表情（他自己认为）地把书包摔在正嚼着三明治的Eddy面前，对方嘴都没停，抬头看他。就在所有人都以为他们要开始争吵的时候，Brett问他，“喝珍珠奶茶吗？”  
于是Eddy立刻点点头，Brett也点点头，向服务员问Eddy吃的是什么，来一份一样的，然后就也坐下来开始吃午餐。  
就这？在座的所有认识他们的人都迷惑了。  
学校并不大，这对BO情侣又是他们中的super star，两人吵架的消息当天就传遍了同级生，没过几天就成了整个音乐学院的热门话题，虽说他们都有大把的贝多芬莫扎特巴赫要练，但还有什么是比情侣吵架更有意思的呢？八卦实乃人类的一大天性。  
这件事以后，珍珠奶茶甚至一度成为了音乐学院们学生口中的热点词，附近的珍珠奶茶店都笑疯了。  
他们那天后来一人拎了一升的珍珠奶茶回宿舍，路上两个人都没说话——愿意陪你喝珍珠奶茶并不意味着真的要和好，这只是个递出来的信号罢了，他们也不愿意让那么多外人看笑话，终究是他们两个人的事情。  
“我之后不去那么频繁了。”快到宿舍的时候Brett突然开口，停下了脚步。  
Eddy回头看他，上下扫视着，似乎在审视这句话的真实性。  
“……Bubble tea，Tina的那篇论文我来改。”  
“成交。”Eddy帅气地打了个响指，硬是把自己拎着的奶茶和Brett的碰在了一起，那清脆的声音听起来更像是Brett的心碎声。  
Tina是他们一门课的老师，对论文的格式要求到令人发指的地步，他们俩最讨厌格式，每次写作业的时候都痛不欲生，可以说Brett这回是下了血本。  
“bro, You need to practice.”从风的另一头传来Eddy轻轻的声音，很轻却也很重，砸在Brett的心头，他抬头看向Eddy，对方认真的样子让他也紧张起来。  
“你知道每次发情期的时候我有多羡慕你吗？”Omega握住自己的胳膊，低头的样子很是落寞，“…Beta没有发情期，休息室里不允许带小提琴，我也不会带进去，摔坏了怎么办。我就在里面练指法，但还是迷迷糊糊的，不知道自己在做什么。”  
Brett的手悄悄握紧了，他知道Eddy是在说他最近party过度了。  
“我完全不反对你和他交往…”对方继续说，“…但至少我们现在应该更多的练习吧，每次发情期走出来，我都觉得我快不会拉琴了。”  
是会这样的。同为乐手，Brett很清楚对方在说什么，更不用提他们都不是天才，肌肉记忆很多时候才是他们的宝剑，而七天对于一个乐手来说真的不是小数目了。  
“bro”他上前抱了抱Eddy，这个动作他们平日里会觉得腻味，但这个时候却完全不觉得，发生的十分自然，Eddy把头靠在Brett肩膀上，沉默着感受对方的温度与气味。Beta的味道很淡，多半要在性腺附近才能闻得到。  
“下次我和你一起去吧。”他平静地说。  
Eddy像是被激怒了，猛地从他怀里挣脱出来问他脑袋是不是坏掉了这么多天不用来练琴和他一起过发情期？  
“所以平时我们要练更多的琴啊。”Brett似乎完全不觉得这个提议有什么问题，轻描淡写地回复到。  
“我不需要你这样！”Eddy瞪着圆圆的眼睛看他。  
“我自愿的行吗宝贝？”Brett没好气地回答，“你以为我会等你吗？我没有在照顾你该死的的自尊心！哪怕是少了这七天我也一样厉害，特别厉害！”  
Eddy这下不说话了，Brett说得是实话，哪怕他party成性，却还是能拿下所有比赛的冠军。  
“难道你不行吗？”Brett垂着眼睛问他。  
Eddy觉得好笑又有些想哭，他想质问对方哪来的这些奇怪的理由，想问Brett知不知道要和一个Omega共度发情期是什么意思，想知道他哪来的这样的自信。哦他的Bretty，永远都如此光芒四射到近乎扎眼，可怜他却连瞎了都不在乎。  
他长出一口气，对方已经开始继续喝他的一升bubble tea了，抽出空挑眉问他答案。  
他和他的拳头碰了碰，“Tina的论文我自己写吧。”

于是他们就成了这样诡异的组合，其他Omega带人进来都是为了一个理由——做爱，他们倒好，丢下自己的两把小提琴，跑到休息室里像偷情一样坐成一排，不声不响地听隔壁呻吟。  
隔壁今天做的格外激烈，那个Omega像是嗓子不要钱一样不停地喊叫，Brett希望他不是个声乐手，对方好像还在玩一些奇怪的游戏，不时有哭腔和求饶的声音传来，听到后来甚至成了Brett脑海里的贝多芬背景音，就是在乐谱中插入一些喊叫是不是有点…亵渎？  
“唔...”Eddy在他身边轻轻叫了一声，Brett的贝小协断在了手上，他一下想不起来自己到底拉到了哪里，指法乱成一锅粥，他不敢回头，实在怕什么自己都说不清。  
但是突然，有一瞬间，那种性腺被舔舐的感觉又出现了，Brett原本因为情欲弥漫的氛围而有些恍惚的头脑立刻清醒了过来，他揉了揉眉心，缓缓回头，和他想的差不多，Omega咬着手指死死地盯着他，眼神谈不上清醒，但那眼神中闪烁着的看猎物一样的光芒却容不得Brett不多想。  
Brett伸手，把那只可怜的手指从Eddy口中救出来。  
Omega愣了一下，接着低下头咯咯地笑起来，那根手指带着口水顺势反碰上了Beta的手腕，顺着手臂一路向上，在想要进一步摸上脖颈的时候被一把抓住了。Eddy这个时候已经坐了起来，他向Brett倾斜，随着手指的动作整个人几乎压在了对方身上，他抬起头，他的好友眼神冷淡地望着他，才敞口的衣领里露出性感的锁骨，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，对方下巴上的胡茬都没剃，黑眼圈重的像要垂在地上，苦茶味的信息素淡淡地飘在身边，几乎让Eddy窒息了。  
“bro，你想上我？”对上Omega眼中的光时，Beta的眼神一下变得戏谑又挑逗，那只抓住了对方手臂的手一下扯过对方的衣领，让两个人的距离彻底变为0，Eddy甚至能感受到Brett打在他脸上的呼吸，原本一直都看起来平静得不像是在发情期的Omega这时候呼吸却彻底乱了，那点苦茶味越来越浓，几乎要把他裹住了。  
他并没有给出自己的回答，但Beta显然已经得到了想要的回应，冷笑着一把把他推开，揉乱了头发，很有些暴躁地啧了一声，“我不喜欢和朋友上床。尤其是你他妈的是想上我，Eddy，你真的是个Omega吗？发情期你想上一个Beta？”  
“要不你来试试我屁股里的水能不能把你淹死？”Omega也没什么好气，当然他本来也没觉得能成功，单纯只是不爽而已，他一把脱下裤子丢向他的Beta好友，语气听上去甚至有些尖酸刻薄了，“需不需要我提醒你所有和你上场的都他妈是你的‘朋友’！”  
这就是Brett最讨厌的事情了，发小之间藏不住秘密，如果说这句话还能忽唬别人，在Eddy面前那是没有丝毫的震慑力，对方酸甜的橘香随着Omega的大幅度动作终于铺满了整个房间，Brett看着人带着一屁股的水骂骂咧咧地细数他的“战绩”，老天，他都不记得那么多人！  
当提到不知道第几个Cindy时Beta终于忍不住不耐烦地打断了他，“你能不能把裤子穿上！”  
数落的声音戛然而止，Omega眼睛红红地望向他，Brett这个时候才发现那里居然真的有些闪闪发光的泪意，他跪坐在床垫上，丰润的嘴唇嘟着，上面还有些被咬破的血痕，这个时候又像是个发情期的，需要照顾的Omega了。  
Brett自认是足够了解Eddy了，但对方的这个行为还是让他一下有些不知所措，更何况那点橘香似乎是混进了他的茶味，变得酸涩起来，几乎不像是他记忆中那个漂亮的小傻子的味道了，对方的味道很亮、很甜，不应该这么苦涩。  
他一晃神，人已经坐到对方身边了，倒不如说他是真的很无奈，手轻轻地抚上人的后颈，没带什么情欲，只是安抚，来自熟悉的人的气息很有些作用，本来还在颤抖的Omega立刻像是被顺了毛的猫，从腿间抬起头来看他，兔牙咬着嘴唇，眼角还有泪痕。  
“你到底希望我怎么做？”Brett很认真地这样问，他的困惑几乎到达了顶峰，如果要谈委屈，可能他才是更委屈的那个，“Eddy Chen，你到底希望我怎么做才能让你满意？你是希望我不谈恋爱吗？还是不再去玩？你希望我和你谈恋爱接吻上床吗？”他真情实感地发问。  
“我真的不知道你需要我做什么。“他总结。  
Eddy看上去很冷静，他甚至上前抱了抱自己的兄弟，他们都知道能让Brett说出这些话的这世上可能都没几个，他已经很幸运能听到这番话了。只可惜，多少还是会有些难过吧。但这当然不是Brett的错，大概也不会是他的错。  
“谢啦Brett，谢谢你和我说这些。”他抬起头用手臂捂住眼睛，似乎并不打算再继续下去了，而他的兄弟也只能懵懂地点点头，并不知道自己的话到底起到了什么样的作用。

原本Eddy以为对话就这样结束了，事实上也该是这样，但谁叫Brett Yang从来不是个走寻常路的人——这个寻常指的是Eddy的脑回路。感到身边突然有重量坐了下来，Eddy还没来得及拉开胳膊就直接被一把带到了另一个人怀里，他瞪大了眼睛抬头，接着属于Brett式的蛮横无理的或者说简单有力的吻就这样罩在他身上，带着对方身上浓厚的茶味儿晕了Eddy满身，发情期的Omega禁不起一点诱惑，更别提体液里带着对方的信息素，原本还能压抑住自己翻滚热浪的人这个时候才是彻底方寸大乱，如果说之前只是开玩笑地说自己是满屁股的水，那现在就真的是浑身上下哪个地方都在流水了。  
“你他妈疯了，Brett——”好不容易和人扯开一点距离，对方的手指却已经熟练地拉开内裤按了进去，一下又让Eddy软了腿，对方刚刚通过接吻度过来的信息素这个时候全都化作情热的火焰在Eddy的血管里烧，他哪里挡得过来，只能任由那双灵活的手在自己的穴道里一点点深入，等等，这他妈难道是巴伯的指法吗！SERIOUSLY？  
“抱歉暂时大概不能让你上我，至少现在不行。”Beta露出有些恶质的微笑，眼神却称得上一个天真，看得Eddy特别想一拳把这个人的微笑打飞，他的确手痒了，可惜下一秒就因为屁股里更深入的手指而变成了咬着手阻止自己发出更多的呜咽，这技术可真他妈有够熟练的。  
大概好友在自己的手下面扭动高潮的场景比想象中更加刺激Brett，当Eddy因为对方过于熟练的指法而攀上一个小高潮时他敏锐地感觉到有什么硬热的东西在蹭自己的大腿根，这个猜想让他浑身一颤，泪眼朦胧地看向身上也开始微微冒汗的Beta，终于把那句话原封不动地送还给了对方，“你也想上我。”是个低沉的陈述句。  
Brett因为这句话而感到浑身战栗，眼前的好友在这个时候倒不像是他的好友了，就连那些因为焦虑和青春期长出的痘痘都变得陌生，明明是看了那么多年的脸，却好像在这时变成了完全不一样的一个人。这就是所谓“性别”的魔力吗？  
“可以吗？”他居然也犹豫了。  
Eddy斜了他一眼，像是感叹又像是骄矜，这个时候他又变得有点像他自己喜欢的那些女孩子了，那双长腿伸过来，脚趾按在Beta的硬物上踩了两下，看上去不像个承受者，倒是个施与者，是面对骑士下跪主动询问赏赐时带着些嘲弄的女王、此时他们的身份像是完全转变了过来，不再是那个狠心的Beta和哭泣的Omega了。  
但这也没能坚持多久，毕竟骑士是女王的心头人，这场胜利是他送给他的，根本不用询问。  
“你不嫌弃的话。”他主动解开Beta的裤子，看到对方的尺寸时有一瞬间的瑟缩，男性诡异的尊严又在这不合时宜的场合跳了出来，明明也不是没见过，但哪怕只是Omega和Beta之间都有巨大的差异，勃起之后尤甚，所以他真的很讨厌和男Alpha做，他暗戳戳地走神。好吧虽然面前的这个Beta居然也他妈的没差多少。  
Eddy的想法并没能藏住，虽说对方的惊讶让他有些高兴，但走神可更让他不高兴，他不喜欢对方没有把眼神放在他身上的时刻。这占有欲实在是有些莫名其妙。果然手上一用力Omega一吃痛就立刻回过神来，无意识式讨好地轻轻用腿侧蹭他，主动凑上来献上一个吻，被按住后脑勺变成了一个交换信息素的舔舐。  
现在那点橘香又变得清澈甜蜜，是鲜榨的橙汁在空气中散发着迷人芬芳的味道，Brett并不喜欢喝橙汁，橙汁在他的生活中更像是在所有饮料之后的不得已选择：他不会去主动选择喝，却也不排斥，但如果所有的橙汁都像Eddy这样甜的话他想他会喜欢的。  
Omega算不上第一次挨操，这件事他们都知道，但这的确是他第一次这么紧张，Beta的信息素很淡，虽然交换信息素的吻让他头晕眼花，勃起甚至湿的彻底，但并没有和Alpha们做的那种完全没办法控制自己的窒息感，Eddy并不知道这算好事还是坏事，因为这同时也让他更能注意到对方的一举一动。这已经不像是发情期时单纯解决生理问题的性行为了，他不知道Brett有没有意识到，但当对方拉起他的腿低低地说如果疼就说的时候，他实在是非常能够理解为什么对方能够成为所有party上的焦点。而亲眼看着那根东西插进自己体内实在是过于羞耻的体验，尤其是抬起头就是Brett那张看了一个青春的脸，实在是耻过头了，一直以来和对方进行用词放荡发言的Omega这个时候像是终于知道了要脸红，伸手捂住自己的脸，被一把拉开，露出通红的脸和脖颈。  
“这个时候害羞？晚了吧。”Brett忍不住嘲笑，自己都没注意这发言根本不是在床上应该有的发言， 他应该更暧昧、更轻缓、甚至用带点颜色的词去刺激身下的Omega，但他根本没把他当上床对象，所以他到底为什么还是和他做了？  
“闭嘴！”现在Eddy脸上的颜色和身上都差不多了，他把脸整个埋进身上人的肩上，试图掩饰他被好友操得爽到头皮发麻的事实，然而那点还露在外面的红透了的耳根和他不停抽抽的大腿根早就暴露了他根本享受其中。  
Brett很满意他看到的一切，Omega的体内温热湿润而且紧致，一缩一缩的颤抖，夹得他实在舒服。他得说他有段时间没和Omega做了，还是所有的Omega都像是一汪温暖的湖泊，可以包容下所有异乡的游子？他被夹得忍不住用更大的力气去拉扯，于是身下的Omega也从他的肩膀上流泻出更多的闷哼和哭音，却还是用了最大的力气去挡住自己的脸，似乎只是被看到都是一种不被允许的羞耻。  
Brett莫名的有些恼火，他动作没停，同时歪过头去咬Eddy的耳朵，听到对方一声崩溃的fuck和猛地夹紧的腰臀才满意地变成轻吻。  
“你到底要干什么——”这点温柔却像是更让Eddy受不了，直接探出头来崩溃大叫，带着些哭腔沙哑的声音连带着那张崩溃的脸却反而让Brett硬得更厉害了。Omega浑身一僵显然也发现了这个事实，彻底放弃了挣扎大喊大叫，“你他妈是变态吗杨博尧——”连久违的中文名都喊出来了。  
“你不是喜欢吗？”又一次深顶顶在那块肥硕的软肉上，一下没了阻碍的Omega直接被顶的脖子上扬，在脖颈上露出暴起的青筋，Beta慢条斯理地咬他的耳朵，这下是真的在调情了。  
Beta阴茎的长度其实并不能完全碰到Omega的生殖腔，毕竟这是Alpha存在的半个意义，然而他们实在不是一对“正常的”BO，Brett大，Eddy浅，加上发情期的buff加成，Omega又一向不喜欢在发情期找伙伴，以至于他体内的Omega本能现在可谓是如饥似渴，只要是根东西怕都是会直接缠上去，一下凸显的人类文明社会是多么的重要。  
这绝对是超出了Eddy的想象，Beta勃勃跳动的阴茎在宫颈口跃跃欲试，Eddy几乎可以感觉到那里已经被顶的张开了小口，渴望着完全的浇灌以及孕育的本能，而他完·全·没·办·法·阻·止。只能尽力压抑住自己已经全是哭腔的呻吟，尽力保存自己在好友面前最后的一点尊严。  
事实上别说Eddy没有想到，哪怕是Brett都没想到对方的生殖腔居然这么浅，又打开的这么轻易，几乎可以说是淫荡地缠了上来，连抵抗都没有。他不自觉地感到生气，又不知道自己为什么生气，这点矛盾让他更加用力地操干怀中的肉体，几乎想把全部都埋进这具他都没发现的淫荡身体。  
“不Brett，别——”Eddy的眼泪大颗大颗地掉在两人交叠的身体间，他本身就是那么爱哭的性格，今天可以说是一反常态的没有掉眼泪，这个时候却也还是忍不住了。他的宫颈已经很久没有被这么结实地打开了，令人窒息的快感一瞬间涌上全身，完全不在意他能否承受住地把他抛起又落下，狂暴地席卷他的全身。他尖叫着又射了，完全不知道自己是什么时候射了第一次。然而Brett显然还没放过他，这个时候居然还凑到他耳边问他问题，“所以你到底想要我做什么，Eddy？”  
发情期结束之后他一定会立刻打爆杨博尧——  
“我他妈想让你爱我，够了吗杨博尧！”随着这句暴怒的回应杨博尧的阴茎彻底插进了陈韦丞的生殖腔里，那根阴茎死死地把他钉在他身上，甚至有一种他会被插死在他身上的感觉。那点平时并不太能感受到的茶香又一次漫过了陈韦丞的全身，几乎让他眼前发黑，但他还是能清晰地感受到杨博尧的阴茎在他的宫腔里勃勃地跳动，让他忍不住伸手在肚皮上摸了一下，似乎在寻找他的位置。  
Omega无意识的动作让Beta的呼吸一滞，吸引向来是双向的，那点不再清澈却更加诱惑的橘香也一直像一只手一样抓着他把更多的部分塞进对方的身体里，试图把两人都卷进更深的狂潮中。即使是他在这个时候也煤油多少理智可言了，于是那个一直萦绕在他心头的回应就这样顺理成章地脱口而出，“我难道不够爱你吗？”  
这话一出口两个人都愣了，陈韦丞是已经被操懵了，听到这样的回应不自觉得抬头看人，大脑根本无法处理听到的东西，而杨博尧也没有想到他就这么轻易地把这句话说了出来，于是那些原本弥漫在陈韦丞身上的潮红开始大面积的蔓延到了杨博尧身上和脸上，滚烫得要他发疯了。  
陈韦丞靠在他肩膀上咯咯笑得没完了，眼泪鼻涕一把擦在杨博尧的衬衫上，浑身抖得停不下来，一副快疯了的模样，杨博尧没比他好到哪里去，这个时候也就是僵住了没办法动弹。于是好心的Omega直接把人掀翻在床上，拍了拍已经灵魂出窍的Beta，露出了久违的满意的微笑。  
“我也爱你，Brett。”

广义上的爱绝不仅是爱情那么简单，Eddy得承认那天Brett给他上了很好的一课。他的这位总是不走寻常路（指走Eddy的脑回路）的朋友终于把他们都送上高潮的时候狠狠地扯下他的颈环咬了他一口，伤疤深的甚至让人觉得咬这口的人不是要标记他而是要杀了他。当然他的朋友是很想杀了他的，Eddy在日后听到旁人吐槽的时候都只是但笑不语，任由身旁的Brett状似面无表情，实则......倒也的确没什么反应罢了。然而Eddy也没有那么害怕了，他带着这点承诺和Brett一起走过大学、又分开、又回到一起，那个破旧的颈环和咬痕始终和他的小提琴陪伴在他身边，而仅仅只是这件事的存在本身都让他拥有了太多的勇气。  
“我并不知道我们会不会永远在一起。”偶然一次Brett在他脖颈后留下咬痕之后这么和他说。Eddy闻言一愣，倒也没觉得有多奇怪，倒不如说这人不说这样的丧气话比较奇怪，他任由对方若有所思地抚摸他还在渗出血迹的后颈，突然回过头去给了对方一个大大的拥抱，并没有被挣开。“那就让我来给你标记吧。”他深深地在Beta的后颈吸气，让茶香盈满他的血管，并在对方还毫无抵抗之意的下一秒狠狠地咬了上去，任由苦茶和橘香又一次缠绵悱恻在一起，结成更加深厚的绊。Brett在他怀里的身体吃痛的一震，反射性地想推开却在下一秒就犹豫了，而再想要不要推开的时候却已经失了先机，推开的力气都犹疑，还是Omega自己往后倒才算是分开了两人。谁看了此情此景不说一句你是真的爱他。  
而早就被宠坏的陈韦丞此时也只是乖乖地松手做个好学生样，实则他们都清楚得很，时间在他们身上都磨平了棱角，呈现出最适合的模样，他们的根茎长在一起，分开只是错骨断筋，人类的生存本能都难让他们这么做。于是这舞步呈现出了交际舞的态势，一人向前，一人退后，一人退后，一人向前。  
“真是疯了。”Brett喃喃，头疼地说道。得到另一人欢快的回应，“我也爱你哦Bretty~”  
可真是疯了。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 靠写完了，好离谱，怎么写了1w字，我真的很久没有写这么长的同人了，上一次写一万字可能是在上上上上个坑里。  
> 很柴，真的很柴，完全就是不加揉弦的老柴，基本上已经和有音乐性和没音乐性差不多了，我难过的哭哭。本来灵感是来自于我的真朋友roast那期，想写一个STK小陈和纵容式小羊结果并不知道为什么变成了这样，完 全 O O C，但这又大部分都是我对BEB这对的理解所以是不是基本实锤了我对这对cp理解完全OOC（  
> 总而言之就是这样了，试图用欧美cp的理解去写比较海那边的文字，运用比较多的英文（...）然而完全垮掉，到后来我已经开始随心所欲瞎搞了。）这对还蛮迷人的点就是他们的思想是基本完全海那边的思想但又会从某些角落透出东方文化的味道，可能真的要是和他们背景比较像才能比较好理解他们身上那种矛盾又和谐的感觉，我反正是完全写不出来，甚至一度都想不出来用他们的脸来做这些事是什么样了，完 全 垮 掉。好悲伤（  
> 搞这对很好玩的就是那种矛盾和和谐、普通又不普通的、拘束与自由之间的平衡点，虽然他们自己有说过做ytber最好的地方就是没有剧本大部分时候都是自由的，但是这时代就没有什么人是自由的，更何况他俩还是捆绑消费，又做的是古典这种大众审美里比较孤寡清高的东西，也曾经lingling过只是后来才发现自己也只是普通人，为了生计活着而已。所以我很喜欢观察那些矛盾点的存在，也觉得这对最好玩的就是这些矛盾点的存在，很长一段时间我对于长大的理解（包括到现在）就是和自己和解、承认自己只是一个普通人，而在看TSV的时候我时常能感受到这些东西的存在，然后我就掉坑里了，蛮离谱的。  
> 虽然说也还挺开心的但大家都知道这搞rps的你就得有颗强大的内心好吧，像我这种渣渣玻璃心想太多可能就不太适合（  
> 闲扯太多啦，每次写题后话感觉都收不住，话唠的世界是这样的啦所以就直接写结语吧  
> 再次非常感谢您观看到这里，祝您生活愉快，快乐搞琴，我们下次再见，拜拜~


End file.
